


Dum spiro, spero

by fandom SW IX - Duel of the Fates 2020 (Our_Own_Star_Wars), Mu_Tsubaki



Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Drabbles & Mini from G to T [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Chancellor Armitage Hux, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Naboo Fashion, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Pre-Star Wars: Duel of the Fates (Trevorrow's sсript)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20IX%20-%20Duel%20of%20the%20Fates%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mu_Tsubaki/pseuds/Mu_Tsubaki
Summary: Качество хорошего супруга — почувствовать, когда нужно быть рядом.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Drabbles & Mini from G to T [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941835
Kudos: 42
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, SW IX - Duel of the Fates: Драбблы и мини (G – PG-13)





	Dum spiro, spero

**Author's Note:**

> Бета [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah/pseuds/Efah)

Таких приёмов в их жизни должно было состояться ещё сотни.

Хан считал подобные сборища анахронизмом. Лея — одним из немногих функциональных инструментов политики. Кулуарные разговоры и большие речи — вот что формировало политический горизонт в мирное время.

Как оказалось, бывший генерал гораздо больше подходил на роль человека мира, чем магистр Ордена Рен.

В голове Кайло навязчиво крутилась картина, как он, сгребая тяжёлый подол, сбегает по лестнице Корусантского дворца, его сапоги грохочут по металлическим ступеням переплавленного трапа; как с него спадают все тяжёлые украшения и нити камней, рассыпаются нити вышивки, и все они звенят по ступеням, этот звон нарастает и нарастает, за ним катится звенящая волна, заглушающая его шаги, — и он чувствует жёсткий захват пальцев на локте.

— Верховный лидер, — Канцлер Хакс смотрит на него с вежливой улыбкой, но в его глазах Кайло видит тревогу, — прогуляемся?

Кайло подает ему руку.

Они не ведут себя на людях как супруги — но так как тайной это не является, никого не удивляет, что Канцлер и Верховный лидер спешно покидают душный зал вместе, под руку. С такой скоростью шага и не видно, что Канцлер буквально тащит за собой лидера Рена — к балкону, окну, воздуху.

Оказавшись скрытым от глаз публики, Кайло хватается за металлические перила и глубоко, рвано вдыхает.

— Тугой корсаж? — спокойно спрашивает Хакс и тянется к узлам, но Кайло чувствует в его голосе отзвуки былого пренебрежения. — Я надеюсь, что своими мыслями ты всё ещё делишься только со мной.

— Ночной кошмар моей матери, — Кайло роняет голову на грудь, — не считая всех остальных. И того, что я в любом случае был её кошмаром, — он нервно смеётся. — Армитаж, я не могу так больше.

На лице Хакса — ни капли сочувствия.

— Я для этого не создан, — дышать и правда стало легче, — я могу удерживать власть, но не распоряжаться ею. Крифф, — пальцы сильнее сжимаются на металле, — мне нужен меч, понятный враг и ясная цель, это не моё поле боя. Мне скоро уже сорок, а я чувствую себя дебютантом. — Кайло приглаживает выбившуюся из причёски прядь. — Идея с набуанскими корнями была дурацкой, эти побрякушки только подчёркивают, что я уже седею.

— Я тоже, — отзывается Хакс, убирая его руки от волос с тем же спокойствием, чтобы поправить всё как положено, и встречает недоумённый взгляд. — Приходится красить. Ты просто не замечаешь.

Кайло снова тяжело вздыхает.

— Никто не просил тебя принимать титул, — пальцы Хакса переставляют шпильки, чтобы уложить капюшон на место, — ты сам взял на себя эту ношу. Не взял, а вырвал из холодных мёртвых рук, — он усмехается, — но никто и не просит тебя властвовать. У тебя для этого есть я.

О холодность и спокойствие Армитажа паника разбивается, как волны о скалы. Кайло чувствует, как паника сменяется лёгким стыдом.

— Всё как должно быть, — Хакс смахивает несуществующие пылинки с чёрной ткани его торжественного одеяния. — Так ведь предполагает твоё учение? Ты смог забрать власть, чтобы передать её тому, кто может её использовать. И раз ты смог это сделать, Сила поддерживает тебя на твоём пути, и ты на своём месте. Тебе действительно скоро сорок, играй свою роль и научись выбирать тех помощников, что не станут утягивать тебя до потери дыхания.

— Судьба Галактики держится на благополучии нашего брака, — серьёзно произносит Кайло, — мы обречены.

— Раз ты можешь язвить и дышать, нам больше не стоит здесь прохлаждаться, — Армитаж целует его руку в вырез перчатки, — тебе предстоит выпотрошить содержимое голов ещё целой толпы.

— Это звучит гораздо более кровожадно, чем есть на самом деле, — Кайло не отнимает руки, — хотя я бы предпочёл сделать это в прямом смысле.

Хакс не произносит «не сегодня», потому что это не то обещание, которое хочется давать во времена столь тяжёлым трудом доставшегося мира.


End file.
